


Say cheese

by Chiwibel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pizza, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian gets free pizza. It's cheesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say cheese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_abyss/gifts).



> Originally posted here: http://serah-pounce-a-bell.tumblr.com/post/146195925594/hellooo-uh-were-you-after-one-of-those-cute

Dorian used to dislike pizza, a lot.

 

_Hell_ of a lot.

 

Greasy, messy, sometimes with anchovies or pineapples as if people thought that would make them better (it didn’t and it never would). He rarely ate them and only if a fork, at least, was available for him to use.

 

Mind you, Italian cuisine in general was delicious but that round, sometimes square, cheese and sauce fest was not his kind of party. That his second boyfriend sent him an Apology Pizza before running away with his first boyfriend had _nothing_ to do with it, _thank you very much_ , no matter what Felix said.

 

Which was why he would have rejected the warm carton box in front of him if the one-eyed and very handsome qunari delivering it hadn’t insisted so much. And by insisted he meant smiled and written his number on the top of the box.

 

“It’s already paid for”, the qunari said, still smiling. By whom, Dorian didn’t know. A secret admirer, Felix texted him later excitedly after denying for two hours if he had anything to do with, well, _anything_.

 

Dorian could care less, really, but he also could care more. He was also tired and his perfect skin could take one for the team that was _him_ , _himself_ and _he_ for the sake of not cooking for a night. Besides, the persistent smile the qunari offered him plastered itself on Dorian’s mind and would not let go until the pizza was being safely digested in his stomach.

 

Two slices for dinner became two slices for breakfast, then lunch at the Alexius’ and then two more slices because it had been _the_ most tiring day and College. Professor Solas’ lectures could kick the will to live out of a man and make the greatest touchdown in history. When the pizza disappeared completely, Dorian concluded it hadn’t been as bad as other occasions but _no one needed to know that_ and that he didn’t want another one in months.

 

Not even a week later and exactly the same day and time as the previous “incident”, the same qunari knocked on his apartment’s door with the same plain cheese pizza on his hand. “It’s already paid for”, he repeated with a bigger smile and added “did you enjoy the first one?”

 

_I enjoyed you_ , Dorian thought looking at him from the top of his enormous horns to his combat boots. He accepted the pizza gracefully and was greeted by a name and a number written inside the carton box.

 

Iron Bull. _Huh_.

 

Three months later, on his fifth or sixth date with _The_ Iron Bull, Felix admitted that the first pizza _had been_ his doing (and Dorian could have killed him right there and right then) but the second with a number or the third with movie tickets? No sir, not at all. The only downside was the damned pimple at the end of his nose that made his _boyfriend_ Bull sing _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_ for an entire week.

**Author's Note:**

> im hungry


End file.
